


I’ll (Un)Wrap It Up For You

by fangirl_feminista



Series: Shingeki no 21st century [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mr. Smith's Cleaning Guy, Office Sex, another cliche birthday sex fic because why not, because they're sorta freaky like that, side story that also stands alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_feminista/pseuds/fangirl_feminista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it’s going to be messy and dirty. You don’t like that.”</p><p>Levi slips between the desk and Erwin, placing both hands on his shoulders and effectively trapping him to his chair. “Yes, I fucking hate filth.” He then sits on his lap and locks them in place with strapping legs. </p><p>“And this is a filthy place, isn’t it,” Levi growls, holding his face and kneading his temples. “Erwin Smith, cool as a goddamn ice cube, it must be one hell of a party in here.” </p><p>[In which Levi delivers a risqué present to Erwin’s office.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll (Un)Wrap It Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic can stand alone, it’s actually the smut bonus chapter for Mr. Smith’s Cleaning Guy, set two months before the last chapter. In case you’re interested, you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175290/chapters/6897094) (and this won’t be PWP anymore hahaha).
> 
> For all the supporters of Cleaning Guy, who may or may not be waiting for the smut in the whole damn thing, this is for you. Let’s start 2016 right with dirty Eruri! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ゜ﾟ☆*♥

“Let’s get out of here, Smith.”

Only one person in this law firm could ever talk to the managing partner like that. Erwin tries—and fails—to put on a strictly professional front in the face of Mike’s concern.

“It’s a Wednesday,” Erwin remarks lightly, straightening his tie. “If you’re itching for a drink, you’d have to do better than that.”

“Better than inviting my loyal corporate ally and best friend for a little break on his birthday?” Mike says.

Erwin’s mind drifts to Levi, hair sticking in all directions and cooking bacon in an apron, grunting profanities about workaholic geezers before giving him a deep goodbye kiss. If that can’t keep him from the emergency responsibilities of today, then most of everything else can’t either. “I’m sorry, my friend.”

By half past twelve, the worst has passed, and so has Erwin’s birthday. The head of security does his rounds and flashes him a friendly smile, though Erwin suspects he’s quite a bit drunk. After a few minutes, there are two hard raps on the door. Despite not being a pessimistic person, Erwin can't imagine anything positive out of it as he looks up.

The last thing he expects to see is Levi, in his full janitorial garb of blue coveralls and a tool belt, a ribbon around his neck. It takes a few seconds for the sight to sink in, and when it does, Erwin laughs uncontrollably.

“I was gonna be your gift, but I guess I’ll just break your face,” Levi says flatly, entering the office.

Erwin runs a hand through his hair, settling back on his seat. This is too much. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You don’t do anything with me,” Levi says, approaching him. He places two hands on Erwin’s imposing desk and leans down. “You do _me_.”

Every muscle on Erwin’s face is under control, his mind racing with all the implications of those three words. To stall for time, he calmly motions at the clear glass walls of his corner office, then at the CCTV overhead. “Do you want me to get fired?”

“The wires for that are broken,” Levi dispassionately announces. “No one is going to this floor at this hour. No person or camera saw me come in. And old man Pixis will repeat his rounds in precisely two hours and fifteen minutes.

Erwin is impressed, although given the past nine months he’s known Levi, he figures he shouldn’t be. Still, this hardly resolves the chaos in his head. Better to proceed with caution. “If it’s our first time, wouldn’t it be better to—“

Levi cuts him off with a derisive eye roll. “Spare me the romcom bullshit, I’m not some starry eyed virgin.”

“I don’t have lube—“

Levi takes a mysteriously unlabeled bottle from the tool belt hanging around his hip and places it on Erwin’s desk. “This bag carries all my essentials.”

Erwin would ask why Levi considers _lube_ as an essential, but that’s for another day. “I don’t have condoms—“

“Who gives a damn? We’ve both been tested.”

“But it’s going to be messy and dirty. You don’t like that.”

Levi slips between the desk and Erwin, placing both hands on his shoulders and effectively trapping him to his chair. “Yes, I fucking hate filth.” He then sits on his lap and locks them in place with strapping legs. He slowly closes the distance between them, his downcast eyes fixed on Erwin’s lips. That’s when Erwin realizes he’s been holding his breath.

 “And this is a filthy place, isn’t it,” Levi growls, holding his face and kneading his temples. “Erwin Smith, cool as a goddamn ice cube, it must be one hell of a party in here.”

Levi’s face drops down to Erwin’s ear, rough tongue slowly slithering along the outline. Erwin shivers as warm breath washes over his neck. Levi puts a callused hand over Erwin’s, guiding it to his behind. “Tell me you hadn’t thought about bending me over this table and taking me with your whole office looking.”

Before Erwin can come up with a smooth comeback, Levi rolls his hips and presses at his groin. Erwin’s head snaps back as he moans at the sharp bolt of pleasure and pain. “ _Fucking_ filthy right here, sir.”

Erwin gives his buttock a small, hard squeeze and Levi’s breath hitches, his eyes falling halfway shut. “How long have you waited for that, Levi?” Erwin casually asks, like his pants are not so tight it’s about to rip. “You’ve gotten into my head alright, you’ve got me begging for it, but I could say the same about you.”

Erwin’s fingers find purchase on Levi’s raven locks and tug at it sharply. As a whine escapes Levi’s parted lips, Erwin seizes them with a compelling kiss. Levi’s groan quickly turns from that of pain to pleasure. Erwin is liquid fire seeping into his skin, setting his bones aflame, and Levi is all too eager to surrender.

“All this time, I could feel your eyes on me, all over me, you were just so _thirsty_ ,” Erwin drawls in his domineering lawyer voice, making Levi harder. “Like a bitch in heat.”

Erwin’s hand slips down the back of his neck, fingers dancing lightly over his spine, until it joins the hand gripping Levi’s ass. Erwin pulls him in and Levi grunts as loses his balance, their bodies coming in full contact. Erwin thrusts himself on Levi, relishing in the feeling of Levi’s wiry muscles trembling slightly against him.

Levi suddenly pulls back, tugging Erwin’s tie loose. He snarls when Erwin starts to undo his designer shirt, smacking his infuriatingly unhurried hands away before ripping all the buttons off in one go. Erwin can’t help the untimely chuckle rising from him. It gets stuck on his throat when Levi begins to unzip his coveralls, exposing every inch of muscle and skin in a tantalizingly slow fashion. Levi is completely naked underneath the suit, his exposed cock hard and gleaming at the tip. A satisfied smirk creeps up on his lips when Erwin swallows at the sight.

Levi runs a chaffed finger along his jaw, sneering down at him as he parts Erwin’s lips with his thumb. “Now stop talking with that pretty mouth and start fucking me with it.”

Erwin copies perfectly, like a good soldier. He grabs Levi’s head and pulls it to the left, exposing Levi’s neck. He kisses Levi’s shoulder and inhales the heady cocktail of musk and antiseptic. Erwin’s mental powerhouse falls into standstill, every calculating crevice flooded with desire. He feels the last of his coherent thoughts slipping as he licks the length of Levi’s neck, all the way up to his ear.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me,” Erwin warns hoarsely before sinking his teeth into Levi’s flesh. Levi’s answering groans liberate him as he works his way down, fingers digging on his lean torso, followed by a hungry mouth. Meanwhile, Levi’s hands busy themselves stroking his hair, moaning appreciatively and rocking their hips together. Erwin tips him back to the ledge of his table so he can go all the way down without changing their position. However, Levi has other plans and shoves him back.

“You don’t want this baby to die of suffocation,” he says gruffly as he undoes Erwin’s belt and tugs his pants and boxers down. The engorged cock is pulsing, looking tortured and lewd.

“Not a baby,” Erwin says lightly. Levi has been acquainted with it before, after all.  

“I’m not good with babies,” Levi says, looking up at him with challenging eyes. He proceeds to rub their cocks together with one hand, taking Erwin’s tie with the other. “But I’m just the right man for this. I’m going to take care of it, but you need to be a good boy, hmm?”

Erwin nods before he can consider Levi’s words. This is a mistake. Levi swiftly grabs both of his wrists, knotting them securely with the necktie despite Erwin’s stunned protests.

“You can make this harder for yourself,” Levi purrs huskily, slipping Erwin’s bound hands over his head. “Or you could just sit back and enjoy your present, birthday boy.”

Levi grabs the bottle of lube from the table, uncaps it with his teeth, then slicks Erwin’s dick generously. Despite his opposition, Erwin can't keep a small groan down. Levi stares at him with unreadable eyes. Without warning, lifts his hips and descends on his cock. Erwin sees white, melting into the wet heat without resistance. Levi did come prepared—his entrance is slick and well stretched. Even so, he struggles to take all of Erwin, exhaling slowly as he sits back down. They both freeze in place while Levi adjusts.

“Hey,” Erwin whispers, touching Levi’s forehead with his own. “Are you—“

“It’s just been a while,” Levi says. “Years.”

“We could take our time,” Erwin offers. “I could prep you more at home—“

Levi shuts him up by shoving a tongue down his throat. “No fucking way this night is going to end without me getting laid, you spineless dick.”

Levi anchors himself using Erwin’s shoulders and gradually pulls back, then descends bit by bit. Erwin can't keep himself from moaning in exasperated pleasure, the slow pace driving him insane. It doesn’t take long before Levi’s strapping legs are chaffed against his. Their rhythm builds like the beat of a drum. Erwin’s hand itches to wrap itself around Levi’s hardness, which is spilling trails of precum on his abs.

“Erwin,” Levi moans, fist closing around his cock. Erwin growls in frustration as he watches Levi touch himself, faster and faster, rubbing a thumb across his glistening slit.

“Untie me,” Erwin demands roughly. “Now.”

Levi pays him no heed, head tipping back as his pace progresses steadily. His strangled moans escape one after the other, and Erwin can feel the tension in his rider’s hips and legs. His hair is soaked, beads of sweat running down his overwrought muscles. Erwin impatiently takes his nipple and sucks it hard, nibbling and slaving a tongue over it. Although Levi’s attention snaps back at him, his eyes remain defiant.

“Oi, oi, I didn’t go commando for nothing,” Levi scolds him insolently. “I intend to be the commander tonight, do you hear me?”

Levi then stops touching himself, concentrating on building a punishing speed and force. Despite his frustration, Erwin can’t stop the tension mounting in his groin. He is utterly at the mercy of the gratifying friction against his cock and the heat radiating from Levi’s skin. Soon enough he can't even remember why he fought in the first place, caught in the haze of pure ecstasy.

Erwin feels his hair being yanked back, forced to stare at Levi’s face above him. His gray eyes are callous and debauched.

“You are mine,” Levi declares, pushing Erwin’s teeth and jaw down to keep his mouth agape. “Come for me.”

The shameless lust in Levi’s gaze, the desire evident in the wetness between them, fingers digging into his shoulders, being sucked in so wantonly—all the sensations meld into a single force of relentless rapture. Erwin’s whole body is desperate for release and he does not a give a single fuck about the cries escaping from the mouth as Levi heaves him towards his climax.

Everything tips over and Erwin comes crashing, voice breaking as he screams out Levi’s name. His mind is blank as Levi presses brief kisses on his chest, his jaw, his mouth. When Levi gently unties his wrists, a dart of pain shoots up his arms and brings him back to reality. There is no mistaking the fervor of Levi’s hands running all over his body, or the stiff length subtly grinding against his thigh. Erwin pacifies him with a shallow bite on the shoulder before lifting him by the sides, his flaccid cock sliding off easily.

“Let me,” Erwin offers breathlessly, moving as if to get off his chair.

“You don’t need to do unnecessary things,” Levi replies obstinately as he gives him an openmouthed kiss, trying to ignore the throbbing of his unsatisfied erection. Erwin is briefly distracted when Levi’s taut nipple rubs against his, eliciting a fervent sigh. As Levi pulls back to kiss him, Erwin abruptly shoves him off and turns him around.

“You’re the one who does unnecessary things,” he sternly admonishes as he pushes Levi down, who grabs on the table ledge for support. Erwin takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Levi’s ass hanging in the air before spanking him lightly, earning a surprised yelp. He then pulls the cheeks of his buttocks apart. Cum and lube are oozing out of the tender, inflamed hole, dripping down the muscled thighs. Erwin licks his lips.

“Just sit back, old man. I can take care of—”

“No.” Erwin will not be held back. He has waited for this moment with absolute patience and an agonizing amount of self-restraint. All that is done. “I will fuck you right now.”

Levi looks at him over his shoulder, and the shift in his eyes is instantaneous. “Sure your knees can take it, grandpa?” he taunts Erwin, eyebrow raised. The response is an innocent smile, which is of course the most dangerous one.

“You might be staying in my room for the rest of the week, love.”

All of a sudden, Erwin lifts Levi off the floor and carries him from the back. Levi wrestles halfheartedly, grumbling an assortment of insults and profanities. Erwin puts him down close to the glass wall overlooking the city.

“Hands on the wall,” Erwin orders in a tone that shoots a current down Levi’s spine. When he doesn’t immediately follow, nimble fingers begin teasing his hole and a strong hand pushes him down.

Levi moans and obeys despite himself. If not for his pride, he would finish himself off right then. “You’re bluffing. You can’t possibly be ready to—“

Levi’s words catch at his throat as Erwin penetrates him to the hilt, before wrapping a warm hand around his cock. He rides out a ghost orgasm as Erwin leans down and lifts his chin. Levi sees his reflection on the wall, along with the salacious glint in those clear blue eyes.

“I hope you like your view,” he says imperiously. “Because I’ll be enjoying mine.”

And then Erwin proceeds to fuck him.

The thrusts of his hips and the ministrations of his hands are maddeningly languid. Without much effort Erwin finds the spots that make Levi weak on his knees. He would build up a rhythm that sends Levi spiraling out of control, and then hold back and start again. At this point, Levi is completely undone in Erwin’s arms, reduced to the lust running in his veins and the almost painful pressure amassing inside him.

“Look,” Erwin urges him with a shaky breath. He pulls Levi to a standing position. “Look at you.”

And Levi does. The sight of their reflection floors him. Their bodies are flushed and gleaming with sweat and cum. Every muscle is rigid under the strain of sex. Their hair are drenched and sticking to their faces, their lips swollen and parted. Levi’s cock is extended at full length, quivering in Erwin’s hand and soaking it with precum. His gray eyes, usually cold and apathetic, are shining under the city lights, ablaze with desire.

And Erwin, he’s looking at him with wonder, with yearning, with—

There is neither shame nor degradation in this, only freedom that Levi has never known. An intimacy that he has never shared with anyone, not even himself. It’s just Erwin and Levi, and he doesn’t even know where either of them begins and ends. Those boundaries have fallen away.

_Beautiful._

“Erwin,” Levi growls impatiently, letting out a harsh breath. He bangs his fists against the glass, unable to find the words to make him understand, to make him take everything.

“I love you,” Erwin murmurs against his ear. Erwin strokes his shaft with tormenting pressure and kneads lazy circles around his head, while he rams into his pleasure spots ruthlessly. A detached part of Levi absently realizes that he is calling Erwin’s name with every smack of flesh on flesh. With a guttural cry, he finally comes, shuddering violently at each wave of his orgasm. Erwin moans Levi’s name and finishes in several thrusts.

Levi’s legs buckle as lethargy kicks in. Erwin rains openmouthed kisses on his nape, sliding off before pulling him back in by the waist.

“Happy birthday,” Levi says softly against his bicep. Erwin hums contentedly and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder.

* * *

Erwin dangles the remnants of his designer shirt on Levi’s face.

“I’m sure you have an extra in your car,” Levi says nonchalantly.

Erwin leans against ledge of his table, looking amusedly at the naked man sitting on his carpet. The office is squeaky clean, but they have twenty minutes before the next security rounds. “Levi, cameras.”

“But I—,” Realization flashes on Levi’s face. “ _Shit_.”

Erwin laughs. “You should’ve thought of that before you ripped my shirt apart.”

“Oi, I’m just worried about your rep. The morally upright Erwin Smith who would never screw a janitor in his office,” Levi says. “Our first fight was about me cleaning this place up without your permission, but judging from the way you screamed my name—“

“From what I remember, you were no less vocal than I.”

Levi cannot contest that. He picks up his clothes, laying it out on Erwin’s body. “Care for an undersized coverall? I got no problem parading in your building butt naked. I bet some senior partners would be down for that, actually.”

“I still have my suit, love.” Erwin says evenly. “And I’m the only partner in this firm who gets to see your bare ass.”

“Farro beat you to it. He’s still recovering from his dick surgery though.”

“I’m not so worried about mine. You like it very much, after all.”

Levi rolls his eyes but does not deny the assertion. “Well, I guess we have no choice. I’ll teach you the Levi technique of navigating your firm.”

By the time they’re out of the building, Erwin is half-convinced he should fire Pixis from his position as security head. However, he’s too happy to care. Levi’s face is as stoic as ever, but his short fingers are firmly intertwined with his. As they run down the curb, Erwin laughs breathlessly and pulls him closer, saying something about the inconveniences of shirtlessness in this season. The cab driver gapes at Erwin before a vulgar kiss from Levi prompts him to concentrate on the road.

Meanwhile, Pixis is sitting in the parking lot, chuckling as he looks at Erwin’s car. “Kids these days.”


End file.
